¿¿ Jugamos ?
by xiomara4
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. ¿Quiéres que juguemos? ) ) ) )


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Esto es un One-Shot ! **

**Estaba pensando...y pensandooo...y se me ha metido esto en la cabeza y he dicho : pues voy a escribirlo! xDDDDDDD **

**Recién salido del horno, espero que os guste.**

**No me suelen gustan mucho los one-shot...pero me apetecía =) **

**Os dejo leyendo : **

—¿Otra vez en la biblioteca Granger? - le preguntó Draco sarcásticamente a la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Qué raro que no te vea con tus lameculos por detrás, ¿los has dejado el día libre? - le contestó Hermione con una malvada sonrisa en los labios.

—Al menos disfrutan de su tiempo libre, no como tú, que te tiras todo el día aquí dentro, RATA DE BIBLIOTECA.

—Lo que me extraña es encontrarte a ti por aquí... ¿Se te ha perdido algo? - Draco se quedó pensando durante unos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos.

—¿Sabes que este fin de semana es el baile no?

—¿Y qué coño tiene que ver el baile Malfoy? - le preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

—Es de máscaras...y...

—Seguro que tú ya tienes la máscara perfecta, ¿no? - le interrumpió la castaña.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile? - preguntó de golpe.

—Perdona...¿qué has dicho? ¿he oído bien Malfoy? - Hermione no cabía en sí de asombro. "_¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Pero qué pretende?"_

—Si has oído bien Granger. Quizás es que no te ves a la altura...

—Ja Ja Ja. Creo que estás muy confundido, eres tú quien no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta...¿de qué vas Malfoy? ¿ te estás riendo de mi? - a la castaña ya no le estaba gustando nada la broma ni por el camino que iba.

—Granger, solo dame un buen motivo para que no quieras venir conmigo. Sería tu pareja perfecta. No con esos estúpido que tienes como amigos que ni siquiera son capaces de mantener firmes los pies en el suelo. - dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—Tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—Eres Malfoy, ¿necesitas alguna aclaración más? - refunfuñó la castaña.

—Exacto, soy Malfoy. Todo un caballero y muy apuesto por cierto.

—Ni loca iba vamos, pero bueno ya déjate esta broma Malfoy. Me estás cansando. - le cortó tajante Hermione.

—Yo creo que no habría ningún problema. Soy guapo, brillante, inteligente...¿necesitas más? - dijo burlón – Y tu eres una mujer preciosa, bella, inteligente también, astuta, valiente...¿no eras de Gryffindor?

—¡Claro que soy de Gryffindor y a mucha honra!

—Entonces demuéstralo Granger...- empezó a decir el chico, y acercándose un poquito más a esta le dijo al oído - ¿ O mejor te llamo Hermione?

Hermione alucinaba, no había otras palabras. _"¿Ha sonado tan bien como me ha parecido?" _ - pensaba la castaña. También jugaría al mismo juego. Ya se había cansado.

Se levantó de la silla para acercarse esta vez más a él. A unos centímetros de su rostro. Casi rozando sus narices.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Draco. - le susurró casi rozando sus suaves y finos labios.

—Me encanta oír mi nombre salir de esos preciosos labios Hermione. - ya sus labios sí que se rozaban y experimentaban esa nueva sensación, para nada desagradable – Quizás, solo quizás, el día del baile te deje besarlos...- le dijo éstas últimas palabras al oído, haciéndola cosquillas, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione en los segundos que duró aquel roce, perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta y abrió los ojos, vio como aquel rubio tan desagradable desaparecía por la puerta con una sonrisa. _"¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?" _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

En la noche del baile, Hermione se había puesto un precioso vestido azul marino, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando su esbelta figura, a juego con un broche del mismo color que recogía su cabello, dejando unos cuantos tirabuzones sueltos cayendo por su cara. Llevaba una máscara azul y plateada que cubría todo su rostro.

Cuando entró al Gran Salón de baile, muchos de los alumnos allí presentes giraron sus cabezas para observar a aquella misteriosa mujer. Un chico de ojos azules en cuanto la reconoció no tardó ni un segundo en aparecerse ante ella.

Hermione observaba a todo el mundo, buscando a sus compañeros de sala común. Pero solo vio a un chico acercarse a ella. Con un brillante traje negro y corbata gris a juego con sus ojos. Solo llevaba una máscara que tapada sus ojos. Y ella lo reconoció al instante con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Estás preciosa Hermione. - le susurró el rubio al oído.

—Tú también estás guapo. Mejor dicho, guapísimo. - le contestó también al oído. - ¿Sabes una cosa?, creo que me está empezando a gustar este juego...

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea un juego Hermione?

—Por favor Draco, no digas tonterías. Ya bastante tengo con este numerito.

—Creo que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión en breves momentos.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo piensas, dime? - le preguntó la castaña con las mejillas coloradas. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Mmmmm...ASÍ. - le dijo Draco Malfoy acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Al principio la castaña no reaccionó. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero al rato no pudo hacer otra cosa más que responder con más intensidad aún.

Después los dos, poco a poco, se apartaron para mirarse fijamente.

—Eres un estúpido Malfoy, ¿cómo te atreves? - le dijo Hermione furiosa, y a la vez avergonzada.

—Si te ha gustado más que a mi... Reconócelo.

—¿A ti te ha gustado? - le preguntó extrañada Hermione.

—Claro, pero más me gustarán los siguientes. - le respondió dándole otro casto beso. Los dos chicos iban agarrados, hablando, bailando por todo el salón mientras la gente los observaba. Algunos ya se habían dado cuenta de quienes eran, alucinando en colores. Y el resto seguía indiferente hacía la pareja.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto Draco, ya no quiero seguir jugando más... - le dijo la castaña quitándose del agarre del chico. Pero éste la sostenía con más fuerza aún.

—Yo no estoy jugando Hermione - le susurró muy bajito al oído, casi en una caricia.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirándole fijamente. Sin saber qué decir...

—Pero Draco...nosotros somos...nosotros somos... - balbuceaba la castaña nerviosa.

—Shhh...- le silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y atraiéndola más hacia él.

Le dio otro pequeño beso, acariciando sus labios con la lengua. A ambos le entró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Ya no tenían solución. Ya no había vuelta a atrás.

—Hermione...a partir de ahora...serás mía...- le dijo el rubio en un tono muy sensual y provocativo.

—¿Y si no quiero serlo? - le preguntó la castaña enojada.

—Entonces...saldrás perdiendo... - le terminó de decir cerrándole la boca con un profundo beso. Captando las miradas de todos.

Sus corazones latían desbocadamente.

Draco se apartó de la chica, haciendo que ésta se quedara petrificada, sin moverse de el sitio. El rubio se alejaba hacia el exterior a paso rápido.

Después de unos minutos que tardó Hermione en reaccionar salió rápidamente detrás del rubio.

Draco Malfoy estaba paseando por los jardines... pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en cómo había comenzado todo. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por detrás y sin darse la vuelta sonrió de lado.

—¿Ya te has arrepentido? ¿Ya no quieres seguir jugando Hermione...?- le dijo dándose la vuelta y poniéndose frente a ella. Ésta se acercó más a él y le susurró a sus labios :

—Draco...¿Quién ha dicho que quiera jugar? - el chico sonrió con una gran sonrisa ocupando toda su cara, la cual fascinaba a Hermione, que nunca le había visto sonreír.

Draco Malfoy le devolvió el beso apasionadamente y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios le dijo :

—Entonces juguemos durante toda la vida...

**¿****¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**MuackisSSSSSSSS =) xiO !**


End file.
